Came Back
by spoodle monkey
Summary: DEREKxMARK SLASH I came to get you back his goal was to get VERY drunk, thats when the knocking started.


**Disclaimer: Well, once i discovered that i was in fact, not rich and famous, it became apparent that i don't own much at all.**

**A/N- and its another first attempt at a pairing! (this is going to happen fairly often in the near future) but anyways i just couldnt let a line like that escape me and so i finally posted this story! yay! read and review please!

* * *

**

"_I came to get you back."_ The words had slipped out of his mouth, surprising Derrick as much as he had surprised himself, setting into a chain of events that would change them both. It had been five weeks and he was still working on that part. Nothing had changed.

Or at least, Derrick hadn't changed. He still followed Grey around like a lost puppy, had taken up his offer for a drink, only to disappear half way through. He found out later that his 'friend' had left with Grey, which that in itself had not been a big surprise, but it still managed to hurt.

Which was why he was currently alone in his apartment watching old western re-runs and making his way through his third beer. He planned on getting completely drunk; to drown his troubles- it wasn't like he had to go into work tomorrow.

It was all Derricks fault, if he felt like being immature about it, and his strange ability to make him jealous without even realising it. But he didn't want to think about that at the moment, that was what the alcohol was for. He only wished he had something stronger in his apartment, dismissing the idea of walking three blocks in the cold to the liquor store.

A loud banging on his door broke through his musing. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment, so he ignored them- hoping they'd go away.

No such luck. The knocking continued, growing increasingly annoying. If they kept this up his neighbours would start complaining, adding to the headache he could feel coming on.

"Whatever it is, I'm not buying." He called, getting up from his slouched position on the couch and moving slowly to the door. The knocking continued. Sighing, he placed his drink on a small table, moving to the door.

"I told you I'm not interested-" Frustrated, he pulled open the door and froze.

"You're the one that wanted to get a drink." Derrick smirked at him, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What-what are you doing here?" Mark gaped at him, wondering of perhaps this was some sort of hallucination brought on by fumes he inhaled at the hospital.

"I'm here for that drink." Derrick slid past him into the apartment, brushing against him. Oh yeah, defiantly not a hallucination. "I brought something." A bottle of whiskey was deposited in his hands and he was struck by the sudden thought that Derrick wanted him drunk.

Moving into the kitchen he grabbed two glasses, pouring the whiskey and heading back into his small living room.

Derrick was slouching back against the couch, volume on the television turned down, so they couldn't really hear what was going on. Mark handed him the glass, careful to seat himself on the couch at least a foot away from the other man.

"So." He began, enjoying the burn of the whiskey travelling down his throat. "What made you change your mind?" He wanted to know why, five weeks later, the other doctor had showed up at his house, after skipping out on their first attempt at a drink.

"This is technically our second drink-" Derrick began. Something akin to jealousy flared in his stomach at their first drink was brought up.

"I don't think your skipping out to sleep with Grey counts as a 'first drink'." He swallowed back the bitter taste, washing it down with the remaining contents of his drink. "Do you want some more?" Without waiting, he refilled his own glass, pouring some into Derricks and managing to spill some. He took the excuse to get up and get a rag from his kitchen, mopping up the mess, keeping himself busy.

A hand on his arm stopped him as tried to return to the kitchen. Derricks eyes had always been unreadable, no more so than at the moment.

"Meredith and I broke up." The almost pitiful tone to the other mans voice squashed any smart assed comment he would have made about it being 'damn time'.

"I'm sorry?" Mark offered, unable to force himself to feel any real remorse. He had watched his friend follow her around and get kicked while he was down time and time again. That along with more personal reasons, he couldn't feel upset that the relationship had supposedly ended.

"For good this time." He nearly snorted, remember every other time the two had broken up and somehow ended up in bed together. The only reason they ever broke up was probably just so they could get to the make up sex. Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face, as he settled on to the couch, Derrick pacing from one end of the room to the other. "It really is for good. I told her I'm interested in someone else. Someone who hopefully will return my feelings."

This was new to him, last he'd heard; Derrick's world consisted of only Grey. Where'd the new chick come from? It couldn't have been Grey's sister could it?

"Who?" Mark finally asked, hoping he kept the jealousy out of his voice. Derrick paused in his steps, staring intently at one of the pictures on his wall.

"You've…met them." He rolled his eyes, pouring more whiskey into his glass.

"That could mean the entire hospital…or bar." He added as an after thought. "Is it Grey's sister?" Derrick shot him an amused look that really could have meant anything at the moment.

"I heard she was dating Karev." So the other doctor did listen to gossip. Hopefully he had missed the nurse's gossip that they were supposedly sleeping together on a regular basis. Apparently one of them had heard his embarrassing speech and the rumours had spread from that.

"Really? I always figured O'Malley and Karev would hook up." The look of surprise that his friend shot him was worth any embarrassment that may have followed.

"George and Alex?" Derrick choked out, making Mark doubt that maybe he shouldn't have brought that up. "Together?" He seemed to mentally compose himself, considering it. "You'd be okay with it if they did get together?"

Mark shrugged, taking another sip from his drink. He was beginning to feel the buzz now. "It's none of my business, but yeah, I wouldn't care. If they got together, I'd say it was about damn time. It explains why neither of them stays with anyone that long."

Derrick had resumed his pacing, stopping as though struck by sudden inspiration.

"So because neither of them stay with anyone that long, they're obviously going to end up together?"

"I never said-" He was cut off as his friend, settled onto the couch, eyes twinkling. He was starting to wonder if the other man might have been slightly more drunk than him.

"So, since neither of us seems to have much luck with relationships, we're meant to end up together?" Marks mouth dropped open as he attempted to figure out whether his friend was pulling his leg or actually coming on to him. It was more likely the former.

"Mark?" Derrick paused, as though trying to gauge his reaction.

"I think we're both drunk." Mark forced a chuckle, draining his glass and placing it back on the table with a little more force than necessary.

"Well then, we may just have to pretend I did this because I was drunk." He didn't get a chance to question him, before Derrick's face was in front of his. Chapped lips pressed against his gently.

He was back to the hallucination theory, except hallucinations didn't generally press up against you and part your lips and they certainly didn't do that with their tongues!

It finally registered that yes, this was happening as he kissed back, pulling Derrick so he was flush up against him.

They broke the kiss, staring at each other, before Derrick returned to his side of the couch, studying him.

"So, I don't think I'm drunk enough to pretend that didn't happen." Mark said slowly, swallowing around his suddenly dry mouth. Derrick nodded, making to move off the couch and leave, but Mark reached out snagging his sleeve and pulling him back so he was flush up against him again. "But that's mainly because I've wanted it for too long to even pretend it didn't happen."

The other man smiled suddenly, and it was a smile he hadn't seen in so long, but had missed more than anything.

"That's good, because I'm not drunk and it should happen more often." Their lips met again, tongues slowly stroking, as he groaned, pulling the other closer. "By the way, I meant you when I told Grey I was interested in someone else." Derrick whispered against his lips.

He was sorely tempted to rub it in the woman's face come Monday, but for now he was much too content making out like a teenager with the man he had watched from a distance for years.

"_I came to get you back."_


End file.
